


safe from the world

by yoongi_hyungs



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 2011!Joshler, M/M, rab era, they kiss it's cute, they're so in love im, theyre on tour w/o a crew, this fic isnt very good but it's still cute, van days tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongi_hyungs/pseuds/yoongi_hyungs
Summary: its 2011 and tyler and josh are so in love





	

**Author's Note:**

> we need more 2011 fluff in the world they're so cute and pure and josh's natural hair is my favourite thing in the world also the title is from intertwined by dodie it's a really good song

it's raining in columbus, occasional flashes of lightning illuminating the tight space of the back seat of the van tyler and josh have found themselves in. the two often talk about their wish to be able to afford more hotel nights when they're on tour, but truthfully, neither of them mind sharing a mattress sprawled out over the back seat. the whole situation has an odd charm, these two boys lying way closer to each other than necessary on top of shitty sleeping bags, talking about their dreams and passions like they did that night all those months ago, when they met at a guitar center somewhere in the suburbs. the car radio is playing a soft song in the background, and tyler is staring at josh.

he takes in every detail, the small freckles dotting josh's back, his brown curls that've gotten slightly too long after touring for a while, the curve of his nose. he smiles. josh smiles back. 'what's gotten you so happy?' he says with that shy voice that always makes tyler's heart skip a beat. 'you.' he whispers back, blushing as he realizes what he said. he buries his head in his pillow. josh giggles something soft and scoots a little closer, hesitating before running gentle fingers through tyler's hair. tyler feels his heartbeat speed up a little, he isn't used to acting like this and he's certainly not used to josh being so close to him. he relaxes, letting himself enjoy the moment they've found themselves in. 

tyler moves his head from the pillow again, making eye contact with josh as he reaches out to trace his fingers over the other boy's back. he connects patterns between his freckles, smiling at the feeling of josh's skin. he gets a little closer.

'you're so pretty,' tyler says. 'have i ever told you that?' 

josh blushes, twisting his index finger through one of his curls.

'you're pretty too, y'know' he whispers back.

tyler shuffles around on the mattress, resting his head on josh's chest. he smiles as he feels an arm pull him closer.

'this is nice. i like this.' josh says. tyler nods into his skin, pressing a kiss to josh's collarbone.

they lie like that in silence for a while, just appreciating each others existence. josh rubs slow circles on tyler's back.

'hey, tyler?' josh asks. 

'yeah?' 

'can i, um, can i kiss you?' 

tyler looks up at josh. josh's heart stops for a second, but he breathes a sigh of relief when tyler smiles sweetly at him.

'of course,' he replies, starting to lean in. their lips meet and it's the softest thing josh has ever felt, there's no fireworks but no need for them either, it's just them, tyler and josh. they share a few more sweet kisses before tyler dares to dart his tongue out, licking gently at josh's bottom lip. josh opens his mouth slightly and allows tyler's tongue to enter. they both smile into the kiss, tyler moving his hands to tangle in josh's hair and josh holding tyler as close as possible. tyler leans back a little after a while, resting his forehead against josh's. 

'hi' josh whispers.

'hey'

'that was... nice.' 

josh hums in response, placing another kiss to tyler's lips. they smile.

'we should, we should do this more often.' tyler says.

'yeah.' josh replies. tyler pets his hands through josh's hair again before slowly running them over his back. he hugs josh close, burying his face into his neck. josh smiles into tyler's shoulder. 

'tyler?' he asks.

'yeah?'

'i think i love you'

'i think i love you too'

 

**Author's Note:**

> ive been so lovesick lately i had to write something fluffy ♡


End file.
